Tortured Souls
by Arabella Whitlock
Summary: How much soul can take before it crumples to pieces? Is there anything that can fix it?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries

Chapter 1

Damon had met Bella when she still lived in Arizona with her mother. He had been traveling through when one night he heard group of men beating up someone, the someone was 12 years old Bella. He heard her scream and her bones cracking, her blood tainting the air. He felt such rage when he was witnessing this, that he had lost all control he had gained over the years; slashing through the men and ripping them apart, just like his failure brother used to do in his Ripper days. He didn't stop until every single one of them were in small pieces, the crime scene inspectors would build them up piece by piece if they wanted to make them even to remind human beings.

Blood were dripping from his mouth and claws, still having his vamped face on, he turned to look the tiny being who was looking at him, not with fear but like he was her hero. He tried to calm himself before he would walk close to her, but his feral side was still winning. His beast didn't want to attack the small girl, he realized that he was almost whimpering when he saw how beat up she really was, her face was full of cuts and bruises, her one eye almost shut closed. He took his wrist between his teeth and ripped it open, not with small bites either, but fully taking chunk of his own flesh, his blood was pouring like a river, staining her already dirtied and ripped clothes even more.

He saw how she frowned when he put his wrist against her closed mouth. He was going to tell her to drink when he felt her small hands grab it, pulling it to her now open mouth. She was drinking him still, while he carefully lifted her to his arms. It would be better that he could get her to somewhere else, away from the mess of bodies he left behind.

After hurrying to his hotel room, he felt how his energy was almost drained away completely, but he pushed himself further, wanting to make sure she had enough blood in her system to heal her fully. Half hour later she finally let go of his wrist and laid down to the mattress he had laid her down, falling asleep almost as soon her head hit the pillow.

Damon decided that he would wait until the morning to compel her to forget what had happened. He walked to get glass of bourbon, sat down to his armchair and was soon asleep too.

After morning came, he was woken up when he heard the girl moving restlessly in the bed. He walked slowly next to her to see if she was awake or just having a nightmare. As soon as he was next to her he could see that she was actually awake, she seemed to calm down when she saw him, which didn't really make sense to him. Usually humans knew to fear him, or if they were women they always lusted after him.

He looked straight to her eyes and tried to compel her to forget everything that had happened, only to realize that he couldn't do it, something was blocking him from doing so. He tried to smell if she had vervain somewhere in her body, but soon noticed that they weren't any.

The small girl introduced herself as Bella Swan, soon after that asking him if he was a vampire. To say he was shocked was to put it lightly. He found himself telling her about himself, how long he had been a vampire and how he came to be one. He just couldn't refuse her when she was looking at him straight to his eyes. It wasn't like he was compelled, but that he felt it in his guts that he needed to tell her everything. He asked her about the attack, only to realize that one of the attackers had been actually her mother's new boyfriend. He had been visiting her house when her mother was in some road trip with her friends. Hearing her being left alone by her mother made him growl low, but he tried to keep it low so she would continue telling her story. The man, Jimmy, had always been leering Bella when her mother wasn't looking at their direction, so he had suddenly came to bring her to his place, saying that her mother had said that she needed to go with him.

Bella had always been one to make her mother happy, so she hadn't thought that it would have actually been a lie, or maybe it wasn't, maybe her mother had really said her to go there. Soon as they had arrived Jimmy's place, Bella had seen that he had some friends visiting him. Jimmy had directed her to one of the rooms she usually used when her mother had insisted her to come with her when she had been in the other room with Jimmy.

After couple hours music had turned louder and Jimmy had appeared to her room, pulling her with him to the living room. She saw how there were a lot of beer bottles everywhere. Everyone started to come closer her and she tried to pull herself away from Jimmy, when his hands started to travel places they never should be. She had gained enough power to pull herself away and ran outside, but they had cornered her angry at her running away and started to beat her up. That had continued over twenty minute before Damon had showed up.

After Bella had finished telling him about everything, Damon swore to protect her always. He kept her with him until Renee finally came back from her trip. She had been shouting Bella that she had run Jimmy away, because she hadn't heard from him anymore. Bella had been just showing blanc face, not letting it show any emotion at all.

Her days went in school, visiting Damon all around the city, while her mother had just continued ignoring her presence; dating younger and younger men. As the years had gone by Damon, always tried to visit her at least once in two month, but when Bella's mother had met Phil and married him, she decided she should move with her father. She had tried to contact Damon but her calls had just gone to voicemail, and she never left message to those.

Damon had been having some problems after he had gone back to Mystic Falls, his home town, when he had learned that Stefan had returned there. He was shocked and annoyed when he had met his brother's girlfriend, who was exact copy of Katherine Pierce, the woman he had been in love when he had still been human, the same woman who had turned both him and his brother to vampires.

He felt guilty that he hadn't been able to visit Bella, like he always used to do. After finding out that Katherine never really was in the tomb under the church, and attack of the Gilbert device, which almost had ended his life, he had decided to go to Bella, only to find out that she had been long gone, moved to her father's place. He cursed himself, for being away so long time.

When he found her in Forks, he could see how she was almost lifeless corpse, just moving around a little, not living at all. He could smell the sweet scent of Cold Ones both in town and in Bella's home. He saw how her arm was scarred by one of them. He ran to Charlie, Bella's father, compelled him to let him take Bella with him. He packed her stuff he knew she liked the most and started to drive back to Mystic Falls.

After couple hours drive, he could see how color was returning back to her cheeks and she let out huge gasp, like she had been without air for a long time. She was confused what had happened.

She explained how she had met the Cullens and Edward, how all of them had let her to believe that she was actually mated to Edward. How Edward and his pseudo sister Alice started to turn her to be something entirely else she really was. After the baseball game where they had met three red eyed vampires, which had made the Cullens panic and made Bella leave Charlie to make sure he was staying safe. She continued explaining about James, how he had bit her but Edward sucking the venom out. After that he had turned even more possessive and manipulative than before. They barely let her stay with her own father anymore. When Bella's birthday party had come, they forced her to attendance a party they had made for her, which had caused her getting papercut and Jasper absorbing everyone's bloodlust which caused him to try to attack her. Her voice had turned more deep when she told him how Edward had cruelly broken up with her in the woods, saying how she was pet to their family.

After that she had been just floating around like she was on high, well coming down on it anyway. It had taken her to actually came back when Damon had taken her away from Forks. She could remember how Edward had once told how everything in them pulled their prey to them. Maybe their scent was actually some kind of drug, and she had been suffering from withdrawals from it. Damon took her hand in his and tenderly squeezed it before he started to explain the reason why he hadn't contacted her before like he usually did.

It took him over two hours to end his story and he could see how she was really tired after everything. He told her to get some rest, because they still had some driving to do. Soon after she was asleep, holding his hand against her cheek while she slept, like she was afraid that if she let go he would disappear.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twiligth or The Vampire Diaries, I just like to play with them.

After their ride was over, they had arrived to Mystic Falls. Damon decided that they wouldn't go to boarding house yet. He drove his car to Mystic Grill, he was sure Bella would be hungry and he wanted to avoid Stefan and Elena as long as he could.

After he had parked his car he gently shook her awake. She was still tired and looked him like she was still dreaming. He gently smiled at her knowing what she was thinking, he poked her nose with his finger like he used always do to her when she had usually fallen asleep next to him. She had used to do that a lot. Maybe because when she was just at home she couldn't really sleep well, at least when Renee had her ''visitors'' at her place. She didn't trust that they wouldn't try to do anything to her like Jimmy had tried. There were some of those guys that looked at her lustfully when Renee wasn't looking, but no-one actually did anything more than looked.

He could see how Bella started to be more awake, so he told her that they were in Mystic Falls already and he thought they should go and grab a bite before heading to boarding house to meet his brother. Bella gave him real smile this time and opened her door at the same time when he could hear how her stomach started to make rumbling noises. He could see how her face flushed pink but he decided to ignore it and not tease her about it like he usually did.

He took her hand in his and started to walk towards the Grill. He could hear how it was busy like usually, he just wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with her before they would go and meet Stefan, and others. He knew he couldn't avoid it if he wanted to stay in Mystic Falls with her, he knew that it would be hard for Bella at first; she didn't like to be the center of attention, but there was no avoiding it. Everyone would question who she was and why she was with Damon. He knew how probably she would try to protect him like cougar mom would her cubs, because she was the one who always understood why he was like he was and she never tried to change him to be something he wasn't. That was one of the reasons he always knew he could count on her to be there when he wanted to share his thoughts.

While they took their seats, he saw how Matt walked towards them questioning look in his eyes. Damon could bet that he thought Bella was one of his conquest. Matt asked them what they would take, and for once, Damon didn't order his original drink of bourbon, which surprised Matt. Both of Bella and Damon ordered some burgers and started to eat, while he questioned Bella, if she was sure she wanted them to stay there. He explained how everyone would probably think she was some air head who was sleeping with him. That made Bella start coughing and burst out laughing. She never saw him like that, he was more like big brother to her that she never had. He could see how something flashed behind her eyes, like she had some kind of memory that was too painful for her to share. He wanted to question her about it, but then he stopped himself, he knew she would probably start crying and then be embarrassed about doing so in public, so he decided to ask her about it later when they were just two of them.

Damon could hear how some of the usual patrons watched him and Bella with curious looks and talked about them but no-one actually came to talk to them. He could see how Bella started to get more color to her face, he only hoped he could get her gain more weight, she looked like she had lost way too much over the months, actually she looked more like longtime heroin addict.

After both of them had finished their meals, Damon waved Matt to come and bring them their bill. Matt walked over them and he gave it straight to Damon, while looking at Bella with curious look. Damon could see how he looked Bella, like he wanted to make sure she was alright. He knew that if he had seen Bella, when she was in her normal measures he would probably be drooling over her. Even thinking of Matt trying to hit on Bella made him glare at him, he didn't want anyone to get close to person he saw as his little sister.

Damon led Bella back to his car, making sure she was comfortable before he went back to his side and started to slowly drive, shoving Mystic Falls to her at the same time. He took note of her how she looked at the Mystic High like she wanted to light it on fire. This made him chuckle and he couldn't stop himself from asking her about her reaction.

''It is really nothing, just that when I started at school in Forks everyone at first gave too much attention and like I was everyones new toy. When I met the Cullens I knew everyone were talking about me and them behind our backs but with E.. I mean him being a mind reader he always told me what everyone was thinking about. Like there was this one guy, Mike, He always said how he had really ''impure'' thoughts about me and after that I couldn't stop thinking about it when I saw Mike. After THEY left the whole school was talking about me again, there were those that said that I had ran away Cullens and somehow blackmailed Him to be with me. Then there were of course those that looked me like I would slit my throat front of them, when I was depressed. I didn't really make any human friends over there even though I was there over the year. I just don't want to take another step to the school if I don't actually need to. ''

Damon looked at her while he turned his car to the road that led to the boarding house. ''I can understand how that must have felt for you, I mean I never actually went to school because I had private tutors when I was younger and I never understood after I had turned to what I am now, how Stefan could actually voluntarily go through high school over and over again. I mean I am sure it will get boring over the time. So I am sure you wont have to go there anymore, you have so much credits already that you are pretty much graduated already.'' He smiled at her and took her hand in his. He knew how his touch always made her feel more calm.

Bella gave him small smile before he saw how the boarding house coming in her view. She was glad that even though it was huge it didn't remind her about Cullens mansion. she never understood why they had to have house that had huge windows in them. She was sure that if somehow someone came to their place when was a sunny day whole yard would light up with their sparkles, which would reveal them to the humans.

Damon took a look around the courtyard when he parked his car and he saw Elena's car parked next to Stefan's.

''Both Elena and Stefan are at home it seems. You want to meet them now or should we go straight to my room?'' He wanted to give her choice. He could see how she looked at him tensely before she let a sigh pass her lips.

''I don't really want to meet up with them but I think it is better if we just get over it. Then you can show me your book collection you always rant me about when I was younger.'' Bella told him while giving him a small smile and he could see how her eyes seemed to lighten up when she mentioned his books. He always knew how she loved all kind of books, that was one of the reasons he always told her about his collection and new books he had found to add to it. He used to tell her stories from the times he had actually met some of the authors. He even let her know his secret that he had saved Stephen King when he was doing research for his first book Carrie, when rogue vampire had tried to attack him. He had befriended with him and even told him about him being a vampire, it had inspired King a lot and Damon was actually one of the reasons he started to write horror genre. Damon had promised Bella that when she was a bit older he would take her to meet him, he knew how Bella secretly loved to write horror stories too, so he was sure it would be memorable experience for her too.

Bella and Damon rose up from the car, she moved to the trunk to take her bags, but Damon was faster and just gave her the look, the look he always gave her when he wanted to do something himself. Bella gave him a pointed look and told him how she could actually take care of herself.

''I know you do, but just humor me Bell, please?'' He tried to give her the most innocent look before both of them cracked laughing.

''Come one Bell, lets go and meet the little bro and the copy.''

AN: Thank you to everyone who review'd the first chapter, it really warmed my heart to know my idea was actually liked. I am still not sure where I will go with this story, but I have plans for this. Should I still continue this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Soon as two of them walked inside, Damon could hear how Stefan explained to Elena that he heard Damon come inside with someone. Elena started to walk towards them before Stefan stopped her saying that maybe it was for better to let him to come and find them instead.

Damon smirked at Bella rolling his eyes and telling her quietly that Stefan was talking about him. Bella tried to hide her own grin, lifting her other hand to cover her mouth, but he could see how her eyes held excitement in them.

They walked to the lounge where both of them met Stefan's curious gaze and Elena's slight jealous look when she saw that Damon had in fact female friend with him.

 _Last time Damon had seen Elena was when Rose had called him that she and Elena had went to visit Slater only to find his apartment empty and some of Klaus' men had tried to take Elena, only to be stopped by Elijah, who they thought was dead. Damon had been so angry at Elena for doing something so reckless, because he knew it would have hurt Stefan deeply if something had happened to her. After that Damon had told Rose that she needed to get away from Mystic Falls, that staying there would only make her lose her life with everything going on. Of course before he could actually leave completely he had to make a deal with Elijah to get Stefan out from the tomb, where he was stuck with Katherine. If the circumstances would_ _have been different Damon knew he and Elijah would probably have been friends._

''Hello Steffie, still alive and breathing I see. Bunnies haven't started their revolution against you yet?'' Damon smirked at Stefan ignoring Elena.

Stefan looked at Damon, confused why he was ignoring Elena, when he before seemed to be more than just friendly towards her, he moved his eyes to the woman next to him. To him she didn't look like his normal one-night-stands, but he couldn't stop thinking that maybe Damon had actually kidnapped the woman and compelled her to be at ease with him, like he had done with Caroline when she had been still human. Stefan looked at Elena, he could see the look in her eyes, which made him angry. _Why would Damon be back now, only to complicate things with Elena, when it has started finally to seem that she had gotten over her fixation of Damon?_

''Of course Brother. Who you have with you? One of your toys again?'' Stefan couldn't stop his condescending voice before he could think more. _Maybe it wouldn't be the best to make Damon angry at him when Elena was so close to him._ He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Damon wanted to let growl pass between his lips when he heard this, but he had always been better at hiding his feelings from Stefan, so he thought better way to piss off his brother.

He smirked at him before he moved his eyes lazily towards Elena and then back to him.

''Not at all, but it seems you still have yours.'' He could see how Stefan's knuckles started to turn white as he squeezed his hands to fist. Elena gasped, and he turned to look at her, he could see how her eyes started to water and her face turn red, she looked like she was going to explode to one of her tantrums.

''How could you say something so mean about me Damon?!'' Elena whined. Damon turned to look at her better. He could see how she had started to remind him more and more about Katherine, not with just her looks, but the way she held herself and acted.

''Sorry copyKat, but i wasn't talking to you, I was talking with Steffie here, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? In fact I think you should go and play with other kids and leave us grown ups to talk.'' Damon looked at Elena before he turned to look at Stefan again. ''This is my friend Isabella, she will be staying with us until we leave.'' Stefan looked shocked to hear that Damon actually had a friend.

''You mean one of your fuck-buddies, Damon?'' Elena snarled at Damon. He was front of her in a flash, his hand in her throat choking her.

''You ever speak of Isabella in that manner I will rip your throat and feed you to werewolves!'' Stefan was panicking, he was actually thinking that Damon would do just that now. He moved almost as fast as Damon next to Bella, trying to do the same to her as Damon was doing to Elena, but before he could reach her he was stopped by invisible wall, giving him an electric shock, which caused him to fall down to the floor.

Damon whipped his head around when he heard Stefan start to scream. When he saw him on the ground he turned his eyes to Bella, question in his eyes.

''What? The prick actually tried to attack me.'' Bella said innocently while taking step closer to Stefan, seeing how close she could get to him before the same thing happened to him again. He was almost acting like a vampire facing the sun without their ring; his skin was smoking and his voice had turned to whimpers.

Meanwhile Elena had gotten away from Damon's hold, so she hurried next to Stefan crying and trying to make his pain stop. She turned her tear stained eyes to Damon.

''PLEASE! Make her stop whatever she is doing to him!'' She screamed while pointing at Bella. Damon was contemplating what was actually happening. It was almost like Bella was a witch like Bonnie, when she was doing her brain aneurysm to them. He knew all too well how that felt like, he used to piss the witchy off every time he got a chance.

He walked next to Bella carefully, making sure that whatever was happening wouldn't happen to him. When he saw that nothing happened to him he put his hand to her shoulder.

''Let's go Bell, I want to show you your room, I am sure you will love it!'' They started to walk together up to the stairs. Both of them could hear how Stefan's screams started to decelerate. Bella turned to look at Stefan once more with smirk in her lips, and soon as she did, Stefan let a loud scream once again. Damon smirked at Bella before they both were away from Stefan and Elena's sight.

Damon lead Bella to the room next to his own. She looked around the room and saw how it was almost bigger than her old ballet studio. There were many bookcases all around the room, almost like it was a library, not a bedroom like it really was. She could see how most of the books had thick layer of dust on them. Damon explained her how this room was his safe haven, the only place where he could keep all his books and stuff, without fearing that someone would come and mess up with his stuff. Centuries ago when the house was build, Damon had talked one of the witches he knew to spell the room for him. No matter who the current owner the house would be, only he and those who he trusted could enter it, not even with the invitation to the house those who weren't invited to the room, couldn't enter it.

Bella smiled at Damon, seeing how he was almost anxious to tell her this, but she could see that behind his eyes were worry for her safety, just like it had been since they had met. She couldn't hope for better brother to herself. Not even Emmett had ever made her feel so safe. Thinking of Emmett made some of the light in her eyes to disappear, it still hurt her so much to think how easily everyone had just left without even a goodbye.

Shaking her head to make her thoughts vanish, she turned to look at Damon again.

''So that was your brother? He sure is even more whiny than I thought. You sure he is really your brother? I mean he is nothing like you!'' She teased him. Damon shrugged his shoulders before answering.

''I have actually been thinking so many times the exact same thing. If I wouldn't have seen my mother giving a birth of him I would think he really weren't my brother.'' He had sad look at his face when he told her this, he had told her years ago, how his mother was the best thing in his old life, and how he sometimes hated Stefan, because she had died when she had been giving birth of Stefan. His father had doted Stefan from the very first moment, making him feel like he was invisible to him, only seeing him when he had done something wrong and when he had punished him. He used to beat him so badly that it had taken weeks him to heal from everything, his only friends had been some of the help they family had, which of course had made his father even more mad at him; it was humiliating to the Salvatore family to be seen associating with people lower status than them. Damon had never cared if someone was lower status than himself. He saw everyone as his equals, of course until someone proved not to be worth of his trust.

''So Bell. Want to tell me what was happening there with Stefan?'' He looked to her eyes seriously.

''To be honest, I have no clue what was happening. First I saw you attacking Elena, then everything was like in slow-motion, when I saw Stefan come near of me, something just stopped him and almost electrocuted him. '' Her voice was starting to sound more quieter as she continued explaining. Damon saw how uncomfortable everything was making her, so he moved to hug her, moving his chin so he could lean on Bella's head.

''Shh, mi dolcezza sorella. We don't need to think about it now. The important thing is that it kept you safe when you needed it.'' He kissed top of her head before he motioned her to go to get some sleep.

''In my opinion this meeting went much better than I was hoping for.'' Damon teased Bella before he let her go change for bed.


End file.
